


[Podfic of] Rebound / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Divorce, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Rebound.shtml">Rebound</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:07:35</p><p>The strategy had not included getting drunk himself and losing all sense of timing and being the tawdry and expensive rebound sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rebound / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330052) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fkwhoucmih07a5w5ieax681ry3uczlh9.mp3) | 7.3 MB | 00:07:35  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cslpiu5r8x92dc7kp7h01i4q3uwrr84h.m4b) | 4.6 MB | 00:07:35  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rebound).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
